② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~
' ---- '''Released' April 18, 2007 Genre J-pop Format CD Album, Limited Edition DVD Recorded 2007 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- ℃-ute Album Chronology ---- Previous: Cutie Queen Vol.1 (2006) Next: 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ (2008) ]] ② Mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～; ② Mini ~The Power Called Living~) is the second album from the Japanese pop idol group ℃-ute, released on April 18, 2007. Although it is only a mini album containing five tracks, it is still considered to be their second album. The album reached #21 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 15,782 copies. Tracklist CD #That's the POWER #Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き; Our Radiance) - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato & Arihara Kanna #Disco Queen (ディスコ　クイーン) - Nakajima Saki & Hagiwara Mai #Tsuugaku Vector (通学ベクトル; School Commute Vector)The name of this song is also be stylized as Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂) - Suzuki Airi #Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏DOKIリップスティック; Summer Heart-Pounding Lipstick) - Yajima Maimi Limited Edition DVD #JUMP (Close-up Live Ver. at Nihon Seinenkan) #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Jacket Photoshoot Making-of) Notes Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Concert Performances #That's the POWER #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ #Bokura no Kagayaki #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*°C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ #*2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Sengoku Minami #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato #*Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" #Disco Queen #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & September 10 is ℃-ute's Day~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #*℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ #Tsuugaku Vector #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - Umeda Erika, Arihara Kanna #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #*Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collaboration Concert Tour 2011 Autumn ~BeriKyuu Island~ (part of a medley) #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Tsugunaga Momoko #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Kumai Yurina #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Fukumura Mizuki #Natsu DOKI Lipstick #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ #*℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ #*Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ #*Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 - Suzuki Airi #*Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ #*℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ #*℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 15,752 Trivia *This album does not feature any singles. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: That's the POWER, Bokura no Kagayaki, Disco Queen, Tsuugaku Vector, Natsu DOKI Lipstick Category:2007 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:2007 Releases Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Mini Album